


Lisa Walhart

by RottenVelvet



Series: I Tried... [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Child Neglect, Jim is an asshole, Neglect, Story is related to I Tried, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: Lisa Walhart, a 19 years old young lady went to Cape Cod with her friends for a holiday but she ended up getting pregnant with her hook up.What happened to her after that?





	Lisa Walhart

Lisa Walhart,

 

A 19 years old teenager with shoulder-length blonde hair and jade eyes. 

A young woman from Boston, travelled to Cape Cod with a bunch of friends for a holiday.

They were promised with beautiful beach scenery and fun summer memories.

 

And so they’ve received them. They enjoyed their time in Cape Cod.

 

One night, Lisa’s friends invited her to a bar. They partied their night away at the bar by drinking, dancing, hitting on guys.

Lisa successfully hit on a guy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was around 30 years old but Lisa didn’t care.

 

What she cared was getting laid.

 

Lisa and the guy had sex later that night but when they woke up, they’ve realised something. They had unprotected sex. Lisa was definitely going to get pregnant.

 

The guy told her to stay with him for a while. If she’s really pregnant, he’ll take care of her. 

 

Weeks later, it was confirmed she was pregnant. The guy, who later introduced himself as Jim Callenreese, promised Lisa that he’ll marry her and will be responsible for the baby.

 

They got married a month after that.

Lisa didn’t know Jim that much except the fact that he’s a father of a 9 years old boy. When Lisa asked what happened to the boy’s mother, Jim said she passed away.

 

Lisa felt sorry for the boy and she started to treat him like her own son.

The boy’s name is Griffin Callenreese. He’s a nice and kind kid. He’s also well-behaved.

 

Griffin started to call him mom after a few weeks of knowing each other.

 

9 months later,

 

Lisa gave birth to a healthy baby boy. His hair is blonde and his skin is as white as hers. He looked at Lisa with his big curious jade eyes.

He was born during dawn so Lisa decided to name him Aslan. Aslan is dawn in Hebrew.

Since he has stunning jade eyes, Lisa decided to give his middle name Jade.

 

Aslan Jade Callenreese.

Born in August 12th.

 

* * *

 

Lisa was always being smothered with love and affection from those who are closed to her. Including her friends and boyfriend but she was never neglected.

Now that she’s married, she was expecting her husband to smother her with affection and love but then she remembered one thing, they got married not because of love. It was because she got pregnant with the man’s baby. 

 

Everyday she was left at home with nothing to do except taking care of his son and Jim’s son, who she gladly called him his son as well. 

When Griffin left to go to school, Lisa at least has Aslan to play with but when Aslan takes a nap, that’s when she felt so lonely.

She tried her best to get herself distracted by doing house chores and sometimes she read a book or the newspaper. Living in Cape Cod sure is boring, she thought.    
This place is only for holiday, not for living. It’s more boring when her husband never spends time with her. Maybe, just maybe, if she treats him better like how a wife should treat her husband, he’ll probably loves her and spends more time with her.

 

She did but Jim’s reaction was so negative.

 

“What are you doing?” Jim asked when Lisa was about to massage his shoulders. “Um, giving you a massage?” 

“Why are you acting like this?” Jim asked, glaring at her. “Like what? Affectionate? Jim, we’re husband and wife. Shouldn’t we love each other and be affectionate or rather, TRY to?” Lisa sat next to him but he scooted away. 

“Lisa, listen. I’ve married you because you were pregnant with my kid, not because I love you.” Jim looked away, “And I don’t think our  _ relationship  _ will last long. You can leave whenever you’re ready.” Jim added.

 

Lisa was taken aback. She couldn’t believe her ears. That was harsh of him. “Can’t we try to love each other?” She asked. Jim sighed, “No. I don’t think I can.” 

Lisa nodded and she walked away. She was planning to leave him that night, bringing her son with her but Lisa thought,

_ Aslan is just a baby. He needs a father while growing up and he needs to get along with his big brother. I can’t separate him from them just yet. _

 

So, Lisa promised she’ll wait until Aslan grows up. She can lives like this, she knows she can.

 

Years later, it became unbearable.

Not only Lisa was neglected but also Griffin and Aslan. They basically grew up without a father. Griffin had been acting like a father figure to Aslan and Lisa couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Her heart ached even more when she found out Jim cheated on her.

Enough is enough. She needed to confront that old guy.

 

Lisa stomped into the diner when it was nearly closing time. Thankfully, Jim was all alone in the diner, cleaning everything that he could.

 

Lisa slammed her hands on the counter, “Jim, what the fuck?!” She shouted. Jim turned around to face her, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“Don’t you what me, fucko. You cheated on me, didn’t you?!” She yelled. “Why do you care?” 

“I’m your wife, for christ’s sake! You fucked a woman behind my back!! You ARE my husband. Of fucking course I’d care!” She yelled. “You know you shouldn’t. Don’t you forget that the reason why we were married is totally not because of love?” 

 

Jim’s words pierced her right through her heart. He was right. Why did Lisa care? Both of them don’t even love each other.

“B-But… Okay, listen. Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t care but Jim, for fuck’s sake, pay attention to your children! Those boys grew up without a father, Jim.” Lisa said, sadness hinted in her tone. She felt sorry for the kids.

 

“I’ve provided money for you guys. What else do you want?” Jim turned around, getting all pissed. “Your time, Jim. You should spend time with them more!” Lisa yelled. This is it. Lisa couldn’t take it anymore. The boys deserved a better life than being cooped up in here.

 

“That’s it, Jim. I’m leaving and I’m bringing the kids with me.” Lisa slammed the counter. “You can’t take Griffin from me. He’s not even your child!” Jim yelled.

“And you’ve never been a father for him so fuck you!!” Lisa stomped off.

 

She stomped into the house where she lives with the kids. Griffin was reading a book for Aslan when Lisa came in.

He saw Lisa’s face and immediately asked her, “Mom, what’s wrong?”. “Boys, pack up your things. We’re leaving.” Lisa commanded.

 

“E-Eh?!” Griffin looked at Lisa with a shocked expression. “Pack… up? What is that?” Aslan asked his brother. Griffin looked at him, “We have to leave this house.” Griffin said. “For how long?” Aslan tilted his head.

“Forever. Now hurry up, boys.” Lisa said as she placed her bag on the front door.

 

Griffin and Aslan scurried to their room. 

The three of them left as soon as Griffin and Aslan were ready.

 

The three of them went to Boston to live with Lisa’s parents. Lisa’s parents accepted them with open arms even though Lisa hadn’t return for so long. They still love Lisa.

Understand and loveable parents, that’s them.

 

They lived there for a year until Lisa had enough to move to another place.

They decided to move to close Queens.

 

To Lisa, that was the greatest choice she had ever made.

That’s where Griffin started his life and that’s where Aslan found his first friend.

 

The future is brighter for them here than living in Cape Cod.

She doesn’t need a man to raise these kids with.

She can do it herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write short stories of before and after 'I Tried...' 
> 
> If you haven't read the main story, please do! I'm really proud with the story, minus the writing style.
> 
> Keep your eyes opened for more!


End file.
